


【313/MN】禁止通行（pwp情人节炖肉）

by Chasmflay



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasmflay/pseuds/Chasmflay
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Alessandro Nesta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【313/MN】禁止通行（pwp情人节炖肉）

不应该是这样的，但他没有时间思考更多。

马尔蒂尼一只手托着内斯塔的腰，另一只手搭在他的肩膀上，鼻尖贴过去磨蹭了一下怀里男人的后颈。内斯塔的症状比他要严重得多，如果说他仅仅是有些兴奋，还完全可以克制住亲吻内斯塔的冲动的话，内斯塔就几乎濒临失控了。

他怀里那个高大俊美的男人已经把自己蜷缩起来，手指攀着他的背，汗珠从额角滚落到涨红的面颊上，微微打着颤，整个人好像从水里捞出来的一样，肿胀的性器抵在他的小腹间无意识地磨蹭着。这是他的国家队队友，也是拉齐奥的二十三岁的小队长，亚利桑德罗·内斯塔，而他们的关系根本还没有亲密到这种程度。

这当然不是内斯塔的错，问题该归咎于在他橙汁里的强效媚药，那些带来刺激的东西冲垮了蓝鹰小队长的理智。马尔蒂尼没有饮用橙汁，所以仅仅是房间里散布的气态媚香还不至于让他失控，尽管他也觉得小腹紧绷，喉口发干，性欲一股脑地泛起来。不过最大的问题还是在内斯塔身上，他并紧了两条腿，不停地出汗，白色衬衫湿漉漉地绷在他结实的胸膛上。他连眼睛里都泛着水汽，嘴唇被自己咬得又红又肿，因为强行克制情欲而将马尔蒂尼的背脊抓出一道轻微的刺痛感。

马尔蒂尼尝试着叫他的名字，用手捏捏他的面颊，但内斯塔只是闭上眼睛，随后睁开来看着他，从鼻腔里柔软又含糊地哼出几个单词，在马尔蒂尼听来就是“队长”和“我难受”。马尔蒂尼抱紧了他，抬起头去看挂在墙上的倒计时钟，上面显示还有两个多小时，底下的那行小字清晰又残忍：禁止射精。

他不敢真的让内斯塔射出来以测试这个警告的正确性，对方既然有能力把他们关进这里，就有能力让他们无法出去。马尔蒂尼只能按着内斯塔的手臂，将他禁锢在怀里，同时忍受着自己高涨情欲的折磨，连呼吸都渐渐滚烫起来。

内斯塔却很不安分，他无法发泄的痛苦远超马尔蒂尼，因此尽管被抓住了手臂，却还在挣扎着拧动手腕，双腿越绞越紧，脸埋进马尔蒂尼的颈窝间发出黏稠的喘息声。

马尔蒂尼实在没有办法，他将内斯塔按在床上，探手去把摆在床头柜子上的情趣手铐抓过来，利索地把内斯塔两只手压过头顶，铐在床头上。内斯塔四肢舒展，被他摊在床上，两条大腿无意识地绞紧，勃起的性器将他的裤子撑出非常明显的一团，既热又痛，那张过分英俊的脸露出苦恼而难耐的表情。热度焚烧着他的身躯，内斯塔挣扎了两下发现动不了，就转去看着马尔蒂尼。他的声音都带着滚烫的温度，又染着湿漉漉的哭腔，一直叫他“队长”。

马尔蒂尼本来也就靠着强大的自制力压抑住那些冲动，被他这么软绵绵地央求一句，终于还是叹了口气。他想着至少把内斯塔的性器解放一下，别绷在裤子里，就伸出手解开腰带，向下褪掉内斯塔的长裤。脱到内裤的时候，内斯塔浑身都因为马尔蒂尼手指触碰到他的性器而发起抖来，生理性的泪水从他眼角滚落下来，硬是让这个大男人显出几分可怜。

马尔蒂尼掀开内斯塔的内裤，将它拽到男人膝盖处，那早就勃起的性器向上弯成一个值得夸耀的弧度，顶端溢出许多液体，顺着男人一起一伏收缩着的小腹和股沟的位置流淌下去，将整个屁股都染得湿漉漉。马尔蒂尼盯着那属于男人的性器官看了一会儿，又侧过去半伏身在内斯塔旁边，他有个从来不打算告诉内斯塔的秘密，那就是他对对方不单是那种单纯的队友之情，某种“问心有愧”，某种“不应如此”。

尽管是这样，就算没有这个不许发泄的条件限制，马尔蒂尼也清楚有些底线是不能越过的，他现在只想在这三个小时里把内斯塔照顾好，捱到出去就算完事。

但内斯塔中媚药的程度远比他要深，仅仅是躺了十几分钟，男人就已经开始为了能释放而什么胡话都敢说了。一会儿央求队长摸摸他，一会儿流着眼泪说队长我喜欢你，一会儿把手铐铮得直响，要用大腿去磨蹭马尔蒂尼的性器。

马尔蒂尼被他磨蹭得欲火乱窜，又被那几句喜欢和爱撞得头晕目眩，天知道他多希望这些话是内斯塔的真心话，但他更清楚男人在这种情况下，为了发泄什么话都说得出口，哪怕他现在让内斯塔签下赛季转会米兰的合同，内斯塔为了能射精也会立刻答应。

他当然不会这么做。马尔蒂尼只是抱着内斯塔，手指摩挲着对方汗湿的额发，尽可能冷静地思考，然后询问。他的问题也没什么逻辑，一部分关于拉齐奥的青训营，一部分关于内斯塔喜欢吃的东西，一部分关于内斯塔在国家队的生活。内斯塔的回答更加混乱，他几乎把那些问题的答案混杂进了更多的喘息和求饶声中。他们混乱地交谈了一会儿，到最后内斯塔再也坚持不下去了，就只是哭着，发着抖，叫他队长。

马尔蒂尼想再安抚他一下，但手掌贴过内斯塔那件被汗水浸湿而紧贴在皮肤的衬衫时，他发现内斯塔两粒乳头都红肿硬挺起来，把几乎湿成透明的衬衫顶出明显的红晕，在他麦色的皮肤上显得格外色情。马尔蒂尼再次深深地吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来，但他已经和那些烟雾里的催情药剂对抗多时，稍一松懈就无法克制自己解开内斯塔衬衫的行为。

他粗糙的手心贴上了内斯塔柔软的胸膛，一只手攥着那不太突出的胸肌，拇指压在那粒硬挺红肿的乳头上揉了揉。仅仅是这么一个小小的刺激，就让内斯塔发出一个短促的小动物似的哀鸣声。他的小腹抽动了几下，肿胀的性器喷出一大股透明的前列腺液，把自己下体染得一塌糊涂。

马尔蒂尼没想到他已经敏感到这个程度，赶紧收回手来。只要再刺激几下，或是摸摸内斯塔的下体，他恐怕就会射出来，那他们这几个小时的等待就宣告终结。但内斯塔的身体哪会这么轻易就满足，反而变本加厉地发烫，男人用力挣扎着，手铐把手腕勒出一道道血痕。

马尔蒂尼被他的举动吓了一跳，转去床头柜上看了半天，拽了一截红绳子过来，把内斯塔的性器牢牢绑住，又抽了根棉签从那勃起顶端的小口伸进去，堵住内斯塔可能发泄的余地。然后他才赶紧去解开那手铐，内斯塔一获得自由，就胡乱伸手去抚摸自己的阴茎，马尔蒂尼握住他的手腕下压，俯身过去含住他另一侧的乳头。

内斯塔挣扎着，腿根痉挛着，眼泪大颗大颗流淌出来，两条腿向上夹紧了马尔蒂尼的腰，含糊着央求队长让他射。马尔蒂尼则不应，他咬了咬内斯塔的乳尖，又向上去亲吻他的锁骨和喉结，希望能让他缓解一点情欲。然后是亲吻，马尔蒂尼的嘴唇贴紧了内斯塔的嘴唇，仅仅是迟疑了几秒钟，内斯塔的舌尖就主动探了过来，卷住马尔蒂尼的舌用力吸吮。

这个吻足够深也足够热情，结束的时候内斯塔都有些缺氧，他的眼神有几分涣散，过度的情欲折磨已经让他开始受不了了。马尔蒂尼一直在观察他的反应，见内斯塔挣扎的力度变小，小腹痉挛的频率却增加，连呼吸都变得深浅不一，被束缚住的性器更是肿成深色，眼看着离失去意识不远。

马尔蒂尼抬头看了一眼墙上的倒计时，明晃晃地还有二十分钟，内斯塔几乎已经坚持不下去了，而他也兴奋得厉害。他必须想个办法，马尔蒂尼将两根手指探进内斯塔后穴里，那里本来不是容纳的地方，但经过刚才那段时间的折磨，内斯塔肠穴里又热又软，稍微刺激一下就往外淌水，吞了他两根手指犹觉不足，翕张着想要更多的刺激。

马尔蒂尼胡乱揉了他后穴几下，俯身过去亲吻内斯塔的胸膛，手指就往里面探，循着那前列腺附近的敏感带揉搓，指尖毫不留情地重重撞上去。

内斯塔浑身一抖，口中发出啊的一声，后穴一下就湿了一片。马尔蒂尼却不给他放松的机会，手指顶着那处深浅刺激，并了三指进去用力撞击，指尖粗糙处尤其用力，下下顶在内斯塔体内最脆弱的地方。这下内斯塔彻底失去了呼吸的频率，被撞得反复呻吟，过分强烈的快感让他无法忍受，手掌绕过去在马尔蒂尼背上隔着布料抓出几道血痕。

后穴的折磨，前列腺里刺激，媚药带来的敏感，过度的刺激和性器无法发泄的痛苦一股脑地交织起来，内斯塔只觉得自己就在失去意识和快感高潮的边缘，无意识地发出啊啊的喘息。最终在马尔蒂尼的手指撞到他体内被反复折磨的某一点后，内斯塔浑身绷紧，大腿发抖，小腹抽搐着，拼命抱紧了马尔蒂尼的身体，连眼睛都有些微微上翻——他的后穴喷溅出大量明晃晃的透明液体，达到了没有射精的高潮。虽然是强烈刺激下分泌出的肠液混杂的前列腺液，但看起来就像是女性到达极致快感以后才有的潮喷一样。

两个人都重重地喘息着，马尔蒂尼几乎要忍耐到疯了，他抽出手指，牙尖贴在内斯塔的脖颈上用力啃了啃。内斯塔则一直在哭，他浑身都在无力地发抖，漂亮的脸湿成一片，两条腿松松地盘在马尔蒂尼腿上，仍然在一下一下地抽搐。

马尔蒂尼抬起头来，看到那个倒计时钟只剩下了三分钟。


End file.
